


Behind the Music

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is home from touring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the fic tag meme prompt 'Between Extra and Ordinary: 15 years in the future'. However, I've come to consider it BEaO anathema, and was considering making it into a series, following the exploits of Kira's band Megrez.

"So how many days does she have off before the next leg of the tour?" Ethan asked, using both hands to keep Annie in place on his lap. Conner was too busy being stuck in 'tour boyfriend' mode to even think of attempting daddy mode.

"Three," said Conner, his fist curled under his chin and his eyes focused on the arrivals and departures screen, even though it hadn't changed for the past ten minutes. The 2:40 from San Francisco was still on time. "Then the band's headed off to Europe."

"Well, maybe she'll bring back some yummy souvenirs for you. Annie, sweetie, come back to Uncle Ethan," he said in soothing tones, tightening his grip on the four-year-old desperately trying to escape.

She blew a raspberry at Uncle Ethan and demanded, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's coming soon, Anna-banana," Conner promised distractedly, ruffling Annie's bouncy blond curls without so much as even looking at her. Ethan rolled his eyes, but neither McKnight noticed.

"I read the liner notes for the latest album," Ethan said. "They're crediting the songs to Kira Ford now."

"Only some of them," said Conner. "Kira doesn't want overexposure, not after the solo effort."

"It sold."

"Yeah, but we both know why that was. Megrez is good for her. She gets to play and write, without being at the forefront of anything."

"And no one's figured out that Jennie Jem is actually Kira?"

"A few conspiracy websites, maybe. The whole thing where only Ronny Tron does interviews helps a little. And the wig."

"People are so dumb," said Ethan in his baby voice, patting Annie on the head.

She wriggled. "Whatever, Uncle Ethan."

Conner laughed hysterically. "She's four, bro, not four months."

"She has the worst traits of the both of you," said Ethan, "and none of the good ones."

"That's what Hayley keeps saying." Conner cocked his head to one side, managing to glean something useful out of the otherwise unintelligible buzz of flight information being barked out of the speaker and drowned out by Muzak. "They're landing."

Ethan lowered Annie to the floor obediently, grateful for the blood now circulating in his legs. He clenched her little hand tightly though, keeping pace behind her as he brought up the rear of the parade over to the arrival gate. "So am I taking Junior tonight?" he asked Conner quietly. "You guys gonna try for number two?"

"Thinking about it," said Conner. "But I'm not about to plan ovulation cycles around tour dates or anything like that. I'm thinking birth control until they finally start recording the next album."

"Meanwhile, you continue to be the surprisingly impressive stay at home dad."

"Not to mention PTA member of the millennium," said Conner. "But I hope Dr. O retires before Annie hits high school age, otherwise it's gonna be hell."

He abandoned conversation then, straining his already decent height advantage over the crowd to spot his petite wife. "And there she is, the superstar come home!" he announced loudly, dodging an elderly couple to wrap Kira in an impressive hug.

She fell victim to his kiss for a moment, before promptly swatting him away. "Could you try to be at least a little more subtle about the whole rock star thing?" she hissed, but was grinning.

Conner turned to Ethan with a wicked smile. "She keeps the Grammy in the guest bathroom, did you know?"

"Heck no. I always used yours." Ethan grinned. "Hey, Kira," he said, and got barely a cheerful nod in response before Annie wrested free of his grip and threw her arms around Kira's knees with a loud cry of, "Mommy!"

"Hey, honey, how's my little girl been?" she said, dropping to the ground and squeezing Annie tightly. "Have you been behaving for Daddy?"

"She's been behaving for Aunt Hayley," said Conner, rolling his eyes. "Some things never change."

"I guess they don't," said Kira, finally releasing Annie and rising up to kiss Conner's cheek. "Good to be home, though."

"Did you bring me a present?" Conner and Annie piped up in unison. Ethan almost choked.


End file.
